1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a mechanism for securing a connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are commonly used in electronic devices. Usually, the connector is welded on a circuit board or a housing of the electronic device. In use, a coupling connector is repeatedly plugged into and unplugged from the connector, which may cause the connector to be tilted or otherwise deviated from its original position, which can cause the connection pins in the connector to be fractured.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a mechanism for securing a connector thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.